Sorted
by xennie1993
Summary: What happens when the new girl from Beauxbâtons causes Draco to show he has a heart? Love, adventure, and a year the school will never forget. First fanfic ever...hope the summary intrigues you! Please review and critique!
1. Chapter 1

Sorted Chapter 1 by Erin O'Dell

Golden sunlight shone through the elaborate stained-glass window and onto Cliodne's sleeping form. Instinctively, she pulled the satin periwinkle covers over her head. She drifted back to sleep as her fellow fifth year's stirred and started to dress themselves for breakfast and morning classes. Cliodne, however, remained in bed and tried to get in a few more minutes of sleep before getting up. She snuggled her silk pillow and started to drift back into sleep.

"Cliodne? C'est matin," a quiet voice said to the satin lump. When no response was made, the girl slowly lifted the blanket to reveal Cliodne's pale face. Cliodne opened her eyes and sighed in defeat. She groaned in dismay and flung back the covers. Walking over to the mirror, she noticed the girl looked very concerned. Cliodne smiled sweetly at her and told her she would see her at breakfast. The girl smiled back and quickly ran out of the room.

Cliodne dressed in her uniform, pulling her white blouse over her messy blonde hair. She then donned her thigh length blue skirt and pulled on her pantyhose, making her legs havea sheen to them. Cliodne then slipped on her charcoal black Oxford shoes and tied the strings in neat little bows. She threw on her blue blazer and tied her pale blue ascot around her dainty neck. Cliodne put on her hat, checked herself in the mirror, grabbed her bag and headed out of the room.

While walking, her heels clicked on the marble floor and she glanced out the tall windows as she passed them. The post carriage was here this morning. She picked up her walking pace, catching up to some third year students on their way to the dining hall. She silently hoped that there was a letter for her from Hogwarts somewhere in there.

She entered the dining hall and sat in her usual spot. The hall was abuzz with mixed conversation in English and French. She removed the blue wool hat from her head and sat it on her lap. Hats were not permitted to be worn during meals, as doing so is considered rude. She slipped her bag under the table and when she sat back up, felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Tu me semblez belle ce matin," Cliodne smiled and turned to hug her friend. He sat next to her and pushed his messy black hair out of his eyes.

"Franz, you tease!," she giggled, "How did you sleep?" Franz groaned and put his head down on the table, causing Cliodne to giggle even more. He lifted his head and gazed at her with grey eyes. A smile crossed his lips and he leaned towards her, so close to Cliodne she could feel his breath on her cheek and smell the fragrance of his cologne.

"Concerned are we, ma chère? I knew you cared," the tone was playful, yet there was something in his voice that Cliodne couldn't quite place. She smirked at him and gently shoved him away. He laughed and smiled at her with a smile so handsome; Cliodne felt her cheeks turn hot. Before he could notice, the doors flung open and every student at L'Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons rose in respect for their headmistress.

Olympe Maxime strode in wearing black robes emblazoned with periwinkle satin. She was followed in by her fellow teachers, also clad in black. She went to the silver podium in front of the faculty's table and motioned for her students to sit. She smiled and gazed around the hall, hundreds of students smiling back. In her hands, she held a small letter and a small box, and Cliodne wondered what was inside.

"Bonjour, mes chers étudiants! Today is a very special day at Beauxbâtons. A special and sad day to all," she lifted the hand containing the letter, "for in this letter, lies a new life, a new future, and a new school for one of our students," she peered over her glasses towards Cliodne and smiled. Cliodne felt her heart stop. This was it, her last day in France. The long awaited day had finally arrived.

"Would Mademoiselle Cliodne Inès Costello come forward, s'il vous plaît?" the giant woman's voice was strained as she spoke. At first, Cliodne couldn't move, but after Franz touched her hand and nodded, she rose. All eyes were on her as she clicked down the center aisle towards the beaming woman. The letter was placed in her hands and as she read it she felt tears swell in her eyes.

Dear Ms. Costello,

We are very pleased to inform you, that your requested transfer from Beauxbâtons Academy of Magic to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has been accepted. You are scheduled for you special sorting ceremony the evening of November third.

You will assume fifth year level classes and will be required to take the O.W.L.S exams at the end of the school year. Books, supplies, and a uniform have already been purchased by your sister. She speaks very highly of you and your abilities and we are excited to be receiving you here.

Enclosed is a checklist of required items for fifth years so you may see to it that you have everything you need upon your arrival. Have a safe journey to Scotland, and welcome to Hogwarts.

Sincerely,  
Prof. Minerva McGonagall

She smiled a little as she read the letter; Dariah was such a wonderful sister. She was a 7th year in the house, Ravenclaw. Her entire family had attended Hogwarts and also had been sorted into Ravenclaw. Cliodne had attended Beauxbâtons because of all of the things happening over there. However, her parents had decided that it was time she returned to England and attend school with her sister.

Madame Maxime smiled at her with glossy eyes, and was apparent she was trying not to cry. She embraced Cliodne so tight; Cliodne thought her bones might snap. She returned the hug and wiped some tears from her eyes. As they broke the embrace, a loud clap was heard from the center aisle. Cliodne turned to see her dearest Franz, tears staining his lovely face. Slowly, the other students began to stand and clap as well. Soon enough, the entire hall was applauding her and she couldn't help but laugh.

A small man was standing next to Madame Maxime, and cleared his throat. The headmistress nodded to him and turned back to Cliodne, handing her the small box as well.

"Your carriage awaits you, ma chère. Farewell, and good luck," she gestured to the small man and smiled. Cliodne took the man's arm and headed down towards the hall's doors. As she passed Franz, she stopped and flung her arms around his neck. He placed a hand on the back of her head and around her waist in a warm embrace.

"Alors, c'est au revoir?" her voice cracked as she spoke into his neck. Franz held her tighter and Cliodne felt a tear fall on her face.

"Oui, mon amour, this is goodbye," he pulled back and stared into her blue eyes. He swallowed hard and wiped a tear from his eye. "I will never forget you," his soft lips met hers for a heartbeat. Then he stepped back as the small man led her out the door. Cliodne turned back to her best friend and mouthed simply, "Nor will I."

She sat in the warm carriage as it flew over grassy hills and thick forests. Her Egyptian Mau, Kisa lay curled in a ball next to her. The cat purred softly as Cliodne stroked her head. Kisa stretched closer to Cliodne's thigh, nuzzling her dress with her head. Cliodne smiled at her as she covered her with a small blanket.

She reached to move her bag so she would have more leg room, and a tiny blue box fell out of it. The box from Madam Maxime! She picked it up curiously. After examining the box, she opened it. Instantly she had felt tears in her eyes. Inside was a small photo album, containing five photographs, one of her and Franz the first day of every school year. She touched his smiling photograph and remembered the small kiss he gave her before she had left.

She wiped away some tears and gazed out the carriage window. The sight she saw was one to behold. She saw a magnificent castle with tall towers and lights from just about every window. There it was; Hogwarts. It was more beautiful than she had imagined and in her awe, forgot the warm feeling of Franz's lips on her own.

"There you are, miss! Hogwarts castle, your new home!"

Yes; home.


	2. Chapter 2

Cliodne waited patiently in a small office. She gazed curiously around the room, noticing the book shelves were lined with books on animals, Animagi, and Transfiguration. She examined a few, flipped through them, and then sat back down. Her body quivered with anticipation, and she grew restless, despite only being in the school for less than ten minutes. She stroked Kisa softly, earning a satisfied lick on her index finger.

The door behind her slowly opened and Cliodne quickly rose out of her seat. A tall woman, wearing emerald green robes, and a black pointed hat entered. She smiled at Cliodne and shook her hand.

"Hello, my dear. You must be Cliodne?," Cliodne nodded, "I am Professor McGonagall. I apologize for the wait, but if you'll follow me we will go to the Great Hall now. You may leave your things here, they will be placed in your common room after you have been sorted," she gestured to the door and exited quickly. Cliodne dropped her bag and followed. The castle was much different than that of Beauxbâtons. The halls had stone walls and floors aligned with suits of armor instead of marble and glass. She liked it, it seemed more comfortable to her.

Soon she found herself in front of two massive doors almost as grand as the doors to the dining hall in Beauxbâtons. Professor McGonagall motioned for her to wait a moment before disapeering inside. Cliodne could hear the students laughing and conversing. However, soon the hall grew hushed. Professor McGonagall appeared once more and smiled at her.

"We're ready for you now."

With that, the doors swung open to reveal hundreds of students on black robes, seated at four long tables. All eyes turned towards her as McGonagall led her towards the front. Whispers broke out among the students and Cliodne walked a little faster with nerves. When she reached the front, she was greeted by a man whom she knew only from stories her sister told her, Professor Dumbledore.

"Silence!" the students all stopped talking and gave Dumbledore their full attention. "Now then, today is a most unique day. For it is not every day that a student from the prestige magic academy of Beauxbâtons comes to study here, at Hogwarts. Mademoiselle Cliodne Costello has requested a transfer of schools and will now be attending Hogwarts. She will be sorted in a few moments, and then will assume fifth year classes with the rest of you," he gestured to a stool, "My dear, if you will sit down, please," he smiled softly.

Cliodne slowly walked over to the tiny stool, she lowered herself onto it. She sat perfectly still as a hat was placed on her head. At first she heard nothing. Not a sound. Then a low voice spoke to her inside her head.

"Ah, it's not often I sort students over 11 years of age. Hmmm. You case is very peculiar. Yes, very difficult," the hat moved on her head, looking at each of the tables, as if seeing which students reminded it of her.

Cliodne clutched the sides of the stool, knuckles turning white. She dared not speak, as she was already nervous enough. A few more moments of silence passed, and Cliodne looked out at the students watching her. She wondered where she would end up, and wished she would get there soon. The hat chuckled, causing her to jump slightly.

"Impatient are we? You have been waiting for this for quite some time now, yes? Hmm. There is the thought of making your family proud. Joining legues with the house that has been graced with them for generations," Cliodne felt sweat trickle down her cheek. She did not want to disappoint her parents, but-, "You want to fulfill your own desires, eh? Such ambition in you, I see. Yes, yes. Only one house is worthy of someone with your cunning and ability. Yes, I am quite sure this is where you belong."

Cliodne let go of a breath she had been holding. This was it! She would either make her family proud or disgrace them. The decision may be the Sorting Hat's to make, but it's what lies within her mind that truly makes the choice. She closed her eyes and waited silently. The entire hall was quiet with anticipation. Then, a loud voice echoed through the hall, accompanied by a huge amount of cheers from the far table.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The hat was lifted from her head and Dumbledore motioned to the far table. She quickly ran over and was greeted by a multitude of Slytherins. She sat with a group of girls and quickly became bombarded with questions about Beauxbâtons, France, and whatnot. As the evening feast began, she barely ate. She was too busy telling stories and learning about her new classmates.

The faculty proposed a toast to their new student and wished her luck. As Cliodne sipped her drink, she noticed a handsome boy at the Slytherin table was watching her silently. He had blonde hair that fell into his eyes and made him all the more handsome and as equally mysterious. She smiled and waved at him. The boy was slightly taken aback and Cliodne giggled as she saw his cheeks flush bright red.

She turned to one of her new friends, never once taking her eyes off of the mysterious blonde boy, "Say, Pansy, who is that blonde boy at the far end," Pansy glanced down the table and turned towards her with a smirk.

"Good taste we have, eh? That is Draco Malfoy. He is a fifth year as well and we happen to be friends," she glanced back at Draco and laughed, "Judging from that huge look of embarresment he seems to fancy you something wicked." She turned to Cliodne and winked. Cliodne blushed and glanced down at him, this time he smiled back.

"Pansy, could you tell me more about him?," her friend grabbed her hands and shot Draco a devious look. He eyed her suspiciously but only for a moment, then returned his gaze to Cliodne.

"Clio, dear," she laughed, "I can tell you EVERYTHING about him."

Cliodne smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco Malfoy paid no attention to Calan Williamson and Miles Urquhart as they talked strategy for the Quidditch match against Ravenclaw next week. Something about extra practicing and booking the pitch for a mock game, but Draco didn't really care. He couldn't take his eyes off of the new girl sitting at the far end of the table with Pansy and her friends.

She had just transferred into Hogwarts from Beauxbâtons and had been sorted into Slytherin, not that he would've mind if she had been sorted elsewhere. Draco was being more lenient towards students of other houses, even some of the Gryffindors. All save for Potter and his lot, he still hated their guts.

However, even though Potter was a few seats from him at the next table, he didn't take this opportunity to keep up with his evening ritual of insulting him. No, he just sat there and watched the beautiful new girl.

She had very short blonde hair, just a tad shorter than his. Her skin was pale but seemed to illuminate when she smiled or laughed. Draco had been watching her as Dumbledore gave a toast and had been very embarrassed when she had seen him staring at her. He thought she would look at him like he was crazy, but she had smiled and waved at him. A sweet and sincere smile, and that one had been just for him.

He was wondering what Pansy was telling her. Probably all of the stupid things he's done. Great, she HAD to pick Pansy for a friend. He hoped that when they finally spoke that she knew him as Draco and not as the "Amazing Bouncing Ferret". Last year was horrible and he'd never live it do-.

"DRACO!"

He jumped at the unexpected shout in his ear, almost falling off the bench in the process. He turned to Calan and Miles, who both had slightly annoyed looks on their faces.

Draco shrugged, "What?" earning him a slap on the head from Miles, "OUCH! What the bloody hell was THAT for?"

The Slytherin Quidditch Captain narrowed his eyes at Draco, "For not paying attention! We are talking about new strategies for Quidditch so that we can win the Cup this year instead of Gryffindor, and you're daydreaming!," his irritation turned to curiousity, "Just who is so interesting down there?" He pulled the blonde back and peered down the table.

After scanning the other end his eyes widened, then he rolled them as he turned to Draco, "Oh for the love of-! Please tell me you're not drooling over Pansy Parkinson?" he started to laugh, "I know she's your friend mate, but she's not exactly your type, is she?" Calan was holding back a laugh that was coming out in tiny snorts, which only made Miles laugh even harder.

Draco stared at his friends, and wondered why he chose to sit next to them instead of Pansy. Annoyed at their obnoxious laughter he flung peas at both of their faces. The two looked up in surprise.

"You idiots! I wasn't looking at Parkinson! What are you, daft?", he rolled his eyes and pointed down the table, "I was looking at HER!" Calan and Miles followed his finger and their eyes widened once more. They both turned back to Draco and after glancing at each other once more, burst into laughter once more.

Before Draco could speak, Calan grabbed his shoulder, "Okay, we laughed about Pansy because she is a walking body of hormones and likes EVERYONE, but," he looked back down the table and then turned his brown eyes back at Draco, "The new girl? Malfoy, she is way, WAY out of your league. I mean, what makes you think a hot, French girl is going to take a fancy to YOU?"

Draco sat silently and stared at his plate. Suddenly he wasn't so hungry. He put his head on the table and sighed. Calan patted his back before excusing himself. Draco lifted his head to see him walking hand in hand with his girlfriend, Tabitha. She was a Hufflepuff, and a seventh year like Calan. When they started dating, Draco didn't think he'd like her hanging out with them, but she started to grow on him.

Calan turned back and waved, Tabitha also waved, her strawberry-blonde hair whipping Calan in the face. She turned back quickly and her worried expression turned into a smile as Calan just laughed. They kissed, a modest yet sincere kiss, then headed out of the hall.

Miles got out of his seat and turned to Draco, "You know if you miss one more practice I have to kick you off, right?" Draco nodded quietly. Miles opened his mouth to say something, but changed his mind. He gently punched Draco's arm and headed out the door towards the dungeons. Draco closed his eyes and put his head down once more, not even noticing the soft clicking of heels coming up to him.

"Hello, you're Draco, right? Pansy has told me so much about you! You seem like a wonderful person, I was hoping we could chat and be friends!" Draco's eyes shot open and he whipped around in his seat.

His grey eyes found themselves looking into the deepest pair of blue eyes he had ever seen, accompanied by that sweet and sincere smile that made his cheeks hot. There she was, the French girl. She was standing right in front of him, and he couldn't think of what to say.

She laughed at his expression and plopped down next to him. She extended her hand to him, "My name is Cliodne, but you can call me Clio if you like," she smiled that smile again as Draco shook her hand. Her skin was soft and warm, and after a few moments he realized he was still holding her hand. They let go and Draco felt himself blush again. He glanced up to see Clio was blushing as well, the bright pink standing out on her pale complexion.

After a moment of staring at each other they both started laughing. Draco smiled at her and laughed again as her face turned another shade of pink. Clio covered her face and peeked at him through her fingers.

"I'm sorry, I hate it when people see me embarrassed," she took a deep breath and after a few moments, exhaled, dropping her hands into her lap. Her face was back to its normal ivory colour. Her eyes turned curious as she leaned in closer to him. Draco froze as she was so close he could almost feel her nose touching his. He held his breath and watched as she studied him.

She was looking at his eyes. They were the perfect shade of grey. Not to light, and not to dark. She had only ever seen one boy with eyes like Draco's. They had belonged to Franz. Clio felt a sting of homesickness in her stomach and quickly pulled away from Draco's face.

"Pardonnez-moi, I was--um--your eyes--it's just--err, they are very nice. That shade is one of my favourite colours," she glanced back at Draco and smiled, "Sorry if I freaked you out. A new girl you don't know gets in your face and then tells you your eyes are pretty," she laughed, "you must think I'm crazy or something."

Draco took her hand, leaned in so close their noses almost touched and whispered, "Not at all."


	4. Chapter 4

The halls of L'Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons were dark and empty. The beautiful statues and elegant lace drapes looked eerie bathed in pale moonlight. It was an hour before dawn, and therefore the darkest time of night. The students and staff were sleeping peacefully, no one stirring from their beds. However, at this dark hour, one student braved the dark hallways.

He walked with a purpose, straight down the stairs, towards the front of the school. He was silent and swift, clad in a dark ebony cloak. Once he reached the doors, he pushed against them, though they moved not. He chuckled to himself and stepped from the door. He knew this would happen, so he had his backup plan. He closed his eyes, and concentrated on where he needed to be. Then, with a loud crack, he was gone.

An instant later he was outside of a huge manor, rain pouring from the dark sky. Giant iron gates stood before him, and he saw a man was approaching.

"Monsieur Molyneux," the man was small and round, and was obviously frightened, "you are expected inside. Please follow me." The small man opened the gate and gestured up the pathway to the giant doors. Not a word was spoken as they made their way up the muddy path.

Once inside, Molyneux made his way to the dining room, the small man trailing behind. He heaved the huge double doors open and gazed at the people waiting inside. A tall man with long blonde hair stood and whispered something to whomever was seated in the head seat, whom was not visible. Then, he made his way over.

"You must be our expected company, welcome to our home," he bowed, "I am Lucius Malfoy. The woman at the far end of the table is my wife, Narcissa. I believe you already know Miss Lestrange, "Bellatrix smiled, and blew Molyneux a kiss and laughed a cold and wicked laugh. She gestured to the seat next to her, and Molyneux walked over to the empty seat. He started to sit down, when a cold and dark voiced stopped him.

"My, my, you have grown so much since I last saw you. You look just like your mother, young master Molyneux," The boy turned to his left and upon seeing whom was speaking to him, immediately bowed in respect. The man laughed and rose from his seat. He seemed to float across the floor to him, and Molyneux found himself staring into deep crimson eyes, eyes that belonged to the most feared man in the Wizarding World.

"My Lord, Voldemort. It is an honour to meet you, sir." Voldemort nodded and gestured for the boy to sit, and Franz obeyed with no question. He returned to his seat and gazed at the witches and wizards sitting among him. Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, and Fenrir Greyback. All known supporters of the Dark Lord. The table was silent for what seemed an eternity. Then, Narcissa rose from her seat, slamming her hands on the table.

"My Lord, with all due respect, what on earth is a child doing in my home at a time like this? He is a stranger, and I refuse to give him my trust until I know who he is and why he is here!" she narrowed her eyes at the boy, a dark fire burning in them. Lucius reached out to calm his wife, but she shrugged him off, "Well? Tell us who you are, _young master Molyneux._ We are all wondering why you are so special to be invited to a meetng with the Dark Lord," she dug her nails into the wooden table, and opened her mouth to speak again.

"SILENCE!"

Narcissa fell back into her seat, fear in her eyes. Voldemort was staring at her with crimson eyes, obviously angered by her outburst. She started to speak again but he raised his hand and she was silent once more. He closed his eyes and sat silent for the longest time.

"My dearest, Narcissa. This is the son of the late Marquis Robert Molyneux and Mademoiselle Adélaïde Desmarais, whom you know as Addie Blackstone. His name is Franz Albert Molyneux. " Narcissa and Lucius both gasped and stared, wide-eyed at the young boy. Franz smirked at the mention of his mother's name. She had raised him until he was three, left him at an orphanage, and then had come to Britain with one goal.

Serve the Dark Lord.

As Adélaïde Desmarais, she was known as the mistress to Marquis Molyneux, though not many know that she bared his only child before his wife poisoned him. She had seduced him with love potion, and had used him to infiltrate high French Society as a spy for the Dark Lord. However, as Addie Blackstone, she was known as one of the most dangerous Death Eaters of the age. She had assisted Lord Voldemort in murdering many witches and wizards who opposed him, fourteen years ago. However, she was killed in the process.

He was proud to be her son, and planned to follow in her footsteps. He planned to become a Death Eater, and take revenge on the one who killed his mother. He clenched his fists as he thought of the man, and Voldemort smiled at his anger.

"Wormtail, it is time," the small man entered the room, the same one who had escorted Franz inside Malfoy Manor. He carried a giant chest, and set it down on the table next to Voldemort. He opened it and pulled out a large branding iron. Voldemort nodded, and Wormtail went over to the fireplace, the flames black as night. Almost as if the flames were born from an evil magic. The end of the iron was surrounded by flames, slowly turning red hot.

Voldemort looked to Franz, "Rise young one." Franz stood and slowly walked to the Dark Lord, never once leaving his eyes, "Do you swear, to serve me, only me, to aid me in my goals, and always obey my command? If you disobey me, the consequences will be, _severe._ If you agree to serve me, I promise I will help you destroy your mother's killer. So, Franz Albert Molyneux, son of Addie Blackstone, do you wish to bear the mark of my followers?"

"I do."

Instantly, Franz felt an excruciating pain on his left arm. The branding iron was pushed hard into his flesh, steam and smoke engulfing the end. After a few seconds, Wormtail pulled it away from his arm. Franz collapsed onto his knees staring at the image on his arm. He smiled and ran his fingers across it, feeling the power pulse. The Dark Mark, the symbol of the Dark Lord. He had done it. He was now a Death Eater, just like his mother. As he stared at it, one name came into his mind, causing him to tense and stiffen. He would find him, that bastard who had murdered his beloved mother. Franz would fulfill his vow to avenge her death.

He would find and kill Remus Lupin.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oi!", Clio jumped, startled. She turned around to see Pansy and her friends waiting for her. Curfew was fast approaching, and she did not want to get in trouble her first night in the castle. Pansy pointed to the painting at the end of the hall and headed towards it, her raven hair flowing as she walked. Clio glanced once more down the hall at Draco. He was getting ready for his patrols, as he was a school prefect. He was laughing with his friends, but stopped when he saw her. Clio waved and slowly headed towards Pansy, pulling her large trunk behind her.

Pansy was alone when Clio reached her, and Clio glanced around the dungeon hallway, trying to find the others.

"They've already head into the common room, through here," she nodded to the portrait behind her. The portrait was of a woman with cerulean robes, holding a vibrant pink bottle, which appeared to be emulating a white vapor of some sort. The background she was painted against was an evening sky, with the different phases of the moon amongst the stars.

"Password?"

Not accustomed to talking portraits, Clio staggered backwards. The lady smiled a smug and almost sly smile. Pansy giggled, and grabbed Clio's hand. She turned towards the lady in the painting.

"Luna quod Astrum."

The moon lady nodded, and the portrait swung forward. Pansy lead Clio inside the dark corridor, and Clio felt herself jump when the portrait swung shut, leaving her and Pansy alone in the darkness, the only light being at the other end of the tunnel.

"You have to remember that password," Pansy's words echoed off of the cold stone walls, "Otherwise she won't let you in. Her name is Hesper Starkey by the way, she's on one of the collector's cards," they exited the tunnel and Clio gazed at the huge, emerald green room before her.

Dark stones lined the floor and walls, smooth from years of students walking upon them. In a far corner there were some large arms chairs and defined leather sofas. Banners and pennants were placed on the walls, some with serpents and others with brooms. A large fireplace took up almost the entire far wall, and skulls and snakes adorned its ebony mantelpiece. Two intricate iron gates stood on either side, adding to the dark aura of the room.

"You must exhausted from your trip, why don't you go turn in?," Pansy's expression was gentle, as she smiled at Clio. She pointed to the large, iron gate on the right of the fireplace, "That leads to the Girl's Dormitory, your bed should be the only one without a trunk," she gave a small wave and walked away.

Clio silently pulled her trunk towards the gate. She reached out and pushed it forward, the cold iron stinging her fingers. She made her way up the spiral staircase, a task made difficult because of her luggage. When she finally reached the top, she found herself in a small room with beds lining the walls. Each had its own little space, and after scanning each of them, found an empty area by a small window.

Clio pulled her trunk onto the bed and began unpacking her clothes, neatly placing them in the armoire next to her bed. Then she placed a small picture frame on her nightstand, next to a lone candle, her fingers lingering on the edge of the frame. The picture was of her mother. She had long, blonde hair that seemed almost silver, with deep blue eyes. Clio and her sister both looked like their mother, in appearance. Their father had dark black hair and cold black eyes. He never really spoke to Clio that much, and when he did, it was to tell her of something she did wrong or to complain about Cliodne and Dariah.

Clio slid her trunk under her bed and laid down on the emerald green bedspread. Gazing at the black canopy of her bed, she thought of her father. What would he say when he heard about her sorting? He would not be pleased, that much was for sure. He always went on about how the family has been in Ravenclaw for generations upon generations, and it was just her luck that she would break the chain. She winced as she imagined the lecture he'd give her, and then how he'd blame it all on her mother.

How was it possible for a man like him to be the husband of a kind woman, like her mother? Clio hated him, even if he was her father. He always introduced himself as their father, but their mother always introduced him as her husband. He seemed to never be able to recall his children's birth, first steps, and first words. He also hated the beautiful locket her mother sometimes wore, always telling her to never wear it in his presence. Clio wondered if what was inside the locket fueled this anger and resentment.

With a sigh she closed her eyes and felt sleep start to wash over her. She jumped a little as something brushed her leg. She opened one eye and smiled as Kisa curled up next to her. Clio blew out the candle and closed her eyes once more. The two fell asleep together, pale moonlight washing over them and in this moment, all Cliodne felt was peace.


	6. Chapter 6

The normally crowded tables of the Leaky Cauldron pub had only a few patrons that night, a group of gentleman playing cards at the center table, and a man in one of the corner booths. He was sitting silently, staring out of the window into the dark, winding street. Charing Cross Road was almost deserted, and the shops had all closed early. He glanced down at the Daily Prophet in from of him, the headline read: "Potter or Plotter?" He scoffed and turned it over, to yet another article about Harry Potter. Couldn't the poor boy have some peace? From his latest letter to Sirius, he wasn't having a fun time at school, and was feeling more alone than ever.

"More fire whiskey, Remus?" the owner of the pub, Tom had appeared over him. He stared at Remus with concerned eyes, but seemed hesitant to inquire as to if Remus was okay. Remus shook his head, dropped a few knuts on the table and headed out of the door.

The crisp autumn air felt refreshing as he stepped into the dark street. Remus rubbed his hands together, and started walking south towards Leicester Square. When he got there, he descended into the dimly lit tunnel. He swiped his card, got on the subway, and sat in his usual spot. He gazed out the window as the car moved through the tunnel, not really paying attention to anything at all. Then, the intercom came on.

"Knightsbridge Station."

Remus jumped in his seat. Knightsbridge, a place he hadn't seen in over sixteen years. He hesitated, wondering if he should really go, just to see. After a minute or two, he got up, and headed out of the subway, up the stairs, and down the street.

Soon, he found himself standing in front of a huge manor. It was exactly how he had remembered it. He checked to see if the street was clear of muggles, and when he saw none he took out his wand. He tapped his head, an immediately became invisible. After he made sure his disillusionment charm was working, he crept up to the house. He came to an open window, and inside saw a cozy looking sitting room, with a well lit fireplace. He studied the room carefully, looking at the various pictures on the walls.

There were a few of two girls from infancy to teenage years. Both were beautiful, with golden hair and blue eyes. Soon his eyes found a wedding photo. A handsome, but serious looking man, with dark hair and cold eyes, was arm in arm with the most beautiful bride in London. She had pale blonde hair, and deep blue eyes that rivaled the ocean. He stared at her for what seemed an eternity, never expecting what was going to happen next.

The woman entered the room, clad in a ruby red robe. She walked right past the window, glancing out for only a split second. She made her way to the plump armchair and gracefully lowered herself into it. She then looked at the window, and Remus felt like she was staring right into his soul. His heart stopped, thinking the disillusionment charm had worn off too quickly. Then he glanced behind him, and found himself staring at the white glow of the moon.

Could she possibly remember him? After all of these years, would she still stare at the moon, dreading the night when it became full, and caused his terrifying transformation?

"Must you always stare at the moon, Odette?" a deep, Scottish voice brought Remus' attention back to the sitting room. The man from the photo was standing in the doorway, a stern expression on his face. Odette stood up, looking frightened.

"Alistair, you startled me. I thought you were in bed." She smiled at her husband, but Remus didn't see any love in it. She appeared to be afraid of this man, the one whom she should love and cherish.

Alistair walked over to Odette, and grabbed her hair, pulling her down, almost to the floor. She cried out in pain, and her body started trembling in fear.

"IF I EVER CATCH YOU THINKING OF HIM AGAIN, I WILL KILL YOUR DAUGHTERS!! DO YOU HEAR ME?! I WILL DESTROY EVERY LINK TO HIM, UNTIL ONLY YOU ARE LEFT BY YOURSELF! UNDERSTAND?!" he roared into her ear. She whimpered and nodded, tears staining her cheeks. Alistair threw her onto the floor; he turned and walked to the door, not once looking back.

Odette lay sobbing on the floor; her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Remus clenched his fists in fury. How dare he harm her! She was the kindest creature on this earth, and had never done anything to harm anyone. Odette didn't deserve this, and this wasn't how it was supposed to be. Remus felt a sting of guilt, for he was the one who had walked out on her. He had left her alone crying. He had broken her heart. Yet she still loved him.

He had done it to protect her from himself. To protect her from being injured, infected, and even killed. He loved her too much to see her hurt. Now to find that she was still hurt even though he had left made his blood boil. He pressed his hand against the window, longing to touch her, to comfort her, to be hers again. Odette got up from the floor, still sobbing, and started towards the door Alistair had gone through, stopping to run her fingers on an empty spot on the wall, where a picture had once hung.

It was the same picture that was hanging next to Remus' bed at that very moment. She lingered a moment longer, as if to almost look out the window again, then ran out of the room. Remus was already halfway down the street when Alistair grabbed her by her hair yet again, and started undressing her, ignoring her pleas for him to stop.

Remus had never felt such pain in his life. Seeing the woman he loved abused and beaten was even more painful than his monthly transformations. As he headed back into the subway tunnel, he stopped.

Tomorrow was a full moon.


	7. Chapter 7

Dariah had already showered and dressed before the sun had been visible in the Ravenclaw dormitory. Her long blonde hair was in a neat French braid, tied with a blue bow. She pinned on her Prefect badge and turned to the bed next to hers. Her best friend, Esdeline Quiggley, was still sound asleep which was understandable considering she had stayed up all night writing an essay for Professor Vector on the magical properties of the number seven. Dariah had read over it after getting dressed and was greatly impressed by how well written it was.

"Esdeline?" she poked her sleeping friend. However, Esdeline only continued to sleep and snuggled her pillow. She sighed and smirked at her friend. Esdeline could be so difficult in the morning. Dariah however, knew the perfect solution.

She walked over to the dormitory door, and cupped her hands around her mouth towards Esdeline.

"Oi, Quiggles!" Snape is naked in the Common Room and wants to see you!" Esdeline flung back the covers and ran towards the door. She stopped however and turned towards Dariah, a disappointed expression on her face as Dariah roared with laughter.

The pair soon found themselves descending the Grand Staircase, their usual morning pilgrimage to breakfast. Dariah kept letting out little snorts of laughter at Esdeline's bright red face. Esdeline was in love with Professor Severus Snape, and frequently started trouble in his class to get detention. She was brilliant in potions, but also purposely did poorly to gain remedial lessons. Snape was clueless.

"Dariah, you are such a git! You really had my hopes up." She tried her best to sound mad but found herself giggling along with her friend. They stopped walking while waiting for the staircase to change in their favour, and Esdeline turned to her friend.

"Will Clio get in trouble? For not being sorted into Ravenclaw?" Dariah didn't look at Esdeline, but kept her eyes straight ahead. There was fear and concern in those pale blue eyes, and it made Esdeline's stomach twist. Dariah merely turned to her and gave a quick smile before descending the staircase as it reached their level.

Not many students were in the Great Hall, as it was still fairly early in the morning. The two grabbed their usual spots and started discussing Cliodne's classes. Esdeline soon had a gigantic smirk on her face, which made Dariah stop talking. She gave her friend a puzzled look and in reply got a wink and a nod towards the table behind her. Dariah slowly turned her head and soon felt her cheeks turn hot. She whipped her head back around and tried to casually read her book while an amused Esdeline giggled at her.

Sitting directly behind her, were the two handsomest red-haired trouble making twins she had ever had the pleasure of meeting. Upon meeting them in her second year she immediately took a fancy to both of them. They were clever, smart, sweet, and totally rebellious. They had declared her their favourite Prefect, probably because she never turned them in. How could she? They were just too amazing.

"Oi, Fred! I think Dariah is being shy today. She hasn't said hello to us, now isn't that a shame?"

"Aye, George. I guess she doesn't love us anymore. Who knew she could be such a heartbreaker? I hope she hasn't decided to be a mean Prefect like Percy, that'd be just dreadful!"

Dariah felt the two materialize on either side of her, her face turning to a very dark shade of red. They were both smirking at her because they knew she fancied them, and from the way they always teased her, she reckoned they fancied her as well.

"You won't start turning us in, will you Dariah? It'll break our identical hearts." Esdeline started roaring with laughter ignoring a glare from Dariah. The twins sat in silence waiting for Dariah's answer, feigning heartbreak.

Dariah sighed and smiled at the two, "Now you boys know that I would never turn you in! I wouldn't be able to live with myself. You two are my favourite boys in the entire castle!" She looked at each of them as she spoke, and after she finished earned a huge sandwich hug from Fred and George. The two remained there as breakfast began neither one taking their eyes off of Dariah.

As the four of them ate and talked amongst themselves, a group of Slytherins entered the Great Hall. Esdeline quickly glanced to the door, and rolled her eyes in disgust as Pansy Parkinson strutted to the Slytherin table. She was followed by a posse of girls and a few drooling boys. However, one girl left the crowd and skipped happily towards them. She slid gracefully into the seat next to Esdeline and gave her a tight hug.

"Merlin's beard! It has been ages since I've seen you, Quiggles! How have you been?" the Slytherin girl smiled her famous bright smile that was contagious to everyone sitting there.

She poked the girl on the nose, "Clio dear, you have not changed one bit! Still the same ole' cheery girl I remember. I'm doing okay, how about you?" Clio merely smiled and the two laughed at each other.

"Oh, I see how it is. Quiggles is more important than your big sister? Really, you must not love me or something to just ignore me like that." A smirking Dariah stared at Clio, eyebrow cocked in amusement.

Clio crossed her arms and stared back, "Well I saw you were busy with your two lovely boyfriends, so I figured you wouldn't want your baby sister bothering you." She smirked as Dariah's eyes widened and Esdeline again started laughing.

"What?! They aren't my boyfriends! I don't have a boyfriend, or tow for that matter!" Dariah looked very nervous and her face went back to a deep shade of crimson and her cheeks burning like flames.

Fred and George looked at each other with mischievous expressions. They grinned and turned towards Dariah, one twin by each of her ears.

"Well now, Dariah is a single maiden, is she? How tragic! George, we should really do something about this. What do you think?"

The other twin smiled, "Indeed, Fred. A beautiful lass like her shouldn't be alone in this world! She needs some tender loving care, and I know just the thing. You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Both twins nodded and then they each planted a kiss on both of Dariah's cheeks. Her face reddened even more as she covered her mouth in surprise. Cliodne and Esdeline laughed, and a few onlookers commented on how cute it was.

Professor McGonagall stood up and dismissed everyone to their first class. Esdeline and an embarrassed Dariah headed off the Arithmancy, and the twins met up with Lee Jordan and went outside to Care of Magical Creatures. Cliodne sat by herself as she finished her pumpkin juice until she felt someone standing behind her.

She turned around to see Draco smiling down at her. She blushed and smiled back, realizing right then and there that she had taken quite a fancy to him.

"I didn't think that you would know where the Transfiguration classroom was, so I thought I'd escort you." He offered his arm out to her, a slight pink tint in his cheeks.

She beamed back at him, "How sweet of you! Of course you may escort me!" She gathered her things and linked her arm in his, both blushing at the brief contact their hands made. The headed towards the door, and quite a few people watched them, whispering and gossiping.

"I am so excited! Transfiguration is my favourite class, it is very fascinating." Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really? Well, contrary to popular belief, Transfiguration is also my favourite class. I'm just not a huge fan of the professor." He laughed a little and the two made their way to the second floor, discussing different Transfiguration spells and the topic of Animagi.

Neither of them seemed to notice that Pansy was glaring at them, steam just about blowing out her ears.


	8. Chapter 8

Pansy and her clique strode down the halls to Transfiguration class. They other girls were talking, laughing, and tormenting numerous Gryffindors as they passed them. However, Pansy was silent, the image of Draco smiling at Cliodne was burning in her mind, forcing her to bottle up a fiery rage. She had never seen Draco smile like that before. Pansy took a deep breath and tried to calm herself as she entered the classroom with a fake smile. A smile, that faded instantly from her lips as she gazed at the sight before her.

Draco was sitting in his usual front row spot, sitting on the end seat closest to the wall. The normally empty seat next to him, which was usually occupied by Pansy, was taken by a certain blonde transfer student. Pansy angrily slid into a last row seat, and turned to her friends. The girls were looking at her with concern and seemed very nervous.

"What the bloody hell are you all staring at?!" she ferociously snapped at them. As they all turned away, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She glanced to her left and found herself gazing at her most trusted friend, Millicent. Pansy managed a smile and Millicent smiled back, telling her to brush it off for now and that they would talk about it later on. Professor McGonagall started class and Pansy jotted down notes, trying very hard not to steal a glance at the pair.

Professor McGonagall's lesson was on advanced transfiguration spells, and also on spells that transformed an element into another form. Pansy recognized most spells that she listed; Avifors, the turning of an object or creature into a bird, Serpensortia, the summoning of a snake, and Pullus, the turning of an object or creature into a chicken.

However, one spell listed was one she had never heard of in her life, and was curious as to why McGonagall prohibited the attempted casting and performing of this spell. It was called Fiendfyre, and Pansy was utterly clueless as to what it did. She figured that McGonagall would ask the class soon, which meant at least ten extra points to Gryffindor. That mudblood girl, Granger, from Potter's lot, always got points for her house in every class. She was such a know it all, and adding the fact that she was muggle-born made Pansy's stomach quench.

"Now, can enlighten the class as to what Fiendfyre does?" McGonagall gazed hopefully at Granger, but to everyone's surprise, a hand shot up from the front row. The pale, slender hand belonged to Cliodne, and McGonagall nodded to her. She lowered her hand, and as she took a breath to answer, all eyes were on her.

"Fiendfyre, is a very powerful spell of the Dark Arts. It conjures an immense amount of enchanted flames in the form of an animal or creature. The type of creature depends solely on the user, and is usually a terrifying and feared one. Basilisks and dragons are among the most common. Fiendfyre is a terribly complex spell, and only a very powerful dark wizard can cast it perfectly."

Professor McGonagall was astonished that a student knew so much about this spell, and took a moment to collect her thoughts. She nodded and spoke more of the spell, although she mostly just repeated and rephrased all of which Cliodne had just said.

As the class came to a close, she looked over at Cliodne, "I am greatly impressed by you, Miss Costello. I am truly honoured to have you in class, and am excited to see how you will continue to share your knowledge with the class. Ten points to Slytherin, for your answer." She looked at the class and waved her hand in dismissal, and the classroom immediately became a much louder place.

Draco turned to Cliodne, a look of shock on his face, "Clio! You were brilliant! I guess you weren't kidding when you say this was your favourite class, eh? You also got us points! You are just too amazing."

Cliodne found herself in a tight and warm embrace, and time almost stood still as she wrapped her arms around Draco. His hair brushed against her face, soft as silk, and she found herself putting her hand around the back of his neck. Draco was too intoxicated by her scent to even notice. She smelt of freshly bloomed lavender and it drove him insane. This only last for a second, if that, then the pair pulled away from each other. They both were blushing and laughing and Draco picked up Cliodne's books, and offered to carry them to their next class.

Pansy was fuming in her seat and her fists were clenched tightly, her knuckles turning white. She felt a huge sting of jealousy in her heart, and she was getting angrier by the second. Pansy grabbed her things and got up to leave, as she headed to the door, she soon found herself walking behind Cliodne and Draco. She stiffened and rudely barged in between them and into the hallway. Millicent was waiting for her, and as they headed to the Grand Staircase, she turned around and smirked at a bewildered Cliodne and a glaring Draco. She turned to Pansy, the smirk still on her lips.

"Pansy, we should really show Clio a proper welcome by inviting her to a party." Pansy stopped on one of the platforms and gave her friend a puzzled look. Millicent leaned against the wall and held up a piece of parchment. "I thought we should propose a Masquerade Ball to the Headmaster for Christmas holiday. Everyone in masks, and the teachers will all be chaperoning, giving us time to break some hearts. We'd have just enough time to brew some Polyjuice potion, and to get hairs from our Prince and his newfound Princess."

Pansy's eyes widened in shock, and devious smile appeared on her lips. "So one of our girls could turn into Cliodne, and mess things up with Draco by flirting with some other guy, and one of the guys could turn into Draco, and have her walk in on he and I kissing or something. It'll break her little heart, and Draco will come running back to me!"

Millicent giggled and the two skipped off to the Entrance Courtyard. Professor Dumbledore was sure to approve this party, and the ultimate plan for revenge would be perfectly executed with absolutely no flaws. Or so the girls thought. Little did they know that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had heard the entire plan. They stood on the stairs and Hermione turned to speak but Ron cut her off.

"Don't even think about it, 'Mione. I will not do anything to stop them, especially since they are sticking it to Malfoy."

"Ronald! Don't you ever listen? It's not just Malfoy they are going to 'stick it to', but the new girl as well!" Ron looked at Harry and shrugged and yelped as Hermione struck him with her Ancient Runes textbook. "She happens to be the younger sister of the prefect your brothers' fancy, and from what I hear, she is too nice to deserve this! Besides, I want to know how she knew that answer in class."

Harry laughed, "Hermione, she's a Slytherin? How in the world could she be nice? The lot of them are just plain evil."

Hermione turned around and hit him as well, "Goodness, Harry! Just because some are doesn't mean they all are! Draco may not be your friend but he hasn't bothered anyone since he met that girl. If Pansy messes this up, he'll go back to his old self, and will probably act worse than he did after the ferret incident."

Harry sighed, and Hermione's pleading eyes forced him to give in. The two looked at Ron, who shrugged, but then nodded as Hermione lifted her book again. The trio headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts, a class none of them were looking forward too. As Harry's thoughts turned to Umbridge, he almost wished that Draco was tormenting him all day as he usually did.

Almost.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well, ladies, I believe that this is an excellent idea; a perfect way to celebrate Christmas this year, I think. Everyone so very much liked the Yule Ball, so a Masquerade would surely be as successful a feat," Dumbledore smiled at the two Slytherin girls standing before him in his office.

Pansy and Millicent exchanged sly glances, proud that their headmaster did not suspect anything sinister within their idea. The ball would be held on Christmas Eve and would be a night to remember. The two left the tower feeling very pleased with themselves and confident that their plan would be executed smoothly with no problems at all.

Meanwhile, down on the grounds, the sixth years were all busy sketching unicorns in the forest during their Care of Magical Creatures class. Dariah and Esdeline both were admiring each other's sketches, as both were remarkably talented at artistry. Across from them, on the other side of the clearing, George and Lee were both more interested in causing mischief with Katie Bell. The two of them had charmed her sketch when she wasn't paying attention and when she had turned around to begin sketching again, the unicorn on the page ran away from her quill.

This caused her great distress until she heard the roaring laughter of Lee and George. She shot them a disapproving glare, "You're so funny. Have a nice laugh, eh? Just you wait until practice, Weasley; and don't blame me if you take a Quaffle to the head," Lee snickered at his red-haired companion's change of expression upon this remark, earning him a thump on the head.

The other Weasley twin was quiet and busy sketching, though his subject was not a unicorn, but the lovely Miss Dariah. Her long hair was blowing in her face from the wind, and she set down her parchment to braid it. She caught sight of Fred watching her and her cheeks turned pink. Both quickly resumed sketching, smiling slightly at each other's blush.

Fred did his best to continue to sketch her without her, or anyone else, realizing, but he felt someone behind him and turned to see his professor shaking his head at him. Hagrid bent down to look at the sketch and Fred was sure he was in trouble. The giant was silent for the longest time whilst Fred held his breath.

Hagrid chuckled, "Yeh need the work on yer 'ands, Fred. 'Er fingers are long and slender, yeh see?" Fred exhaled and smiled at Hagrid, thanking him. He spent the next half an hour perfecting every little detail in his sketch so that it looked just like her. He was interrupted when Hagrid called for everyone's attention in the center of the clearing and motioned for them to gather around.

'All righ' now, before I dismiss yeh, I thought it might be nice to try somethin'. I need a lass down here with meh first," a few hands raised franticly, waving round and round. One hand stood out to Hagrid, as it was motionless and calm. The hand belonged to Dariah, who smiled at Hagrid quietly. He called her name and she slowly made her way down to him trying not to startle any of the unicorns remaining in the clearing.

'Well done, Dariah. Now, I want yeh to slowly, slowly mind yeh, walk up to 'er," he nodded to a gorgeous unicorn mare standing near them, "Unicorns usually take a likin' to witches more than wizards, let's see if she will let yeh pat 'er, eh?" Dariah nervously nodded and turned to the unicorn, which seemed to be watching her closely.

She glanced over at her classmates, earning a thumbs-up from Esdeline, and a smile from Fred. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and started forward. The entire clearing was silent, except for the crunching of the leaves underneath her feet, and her classmates waited with anticipation and bated breath. She soon stood not even a foot from the mare, and slowly extended her hand towards the creature.

The unicorn sniffed at her and pressed its muzzle into Dariah's palm. Dariah smiled and giggled, stroking the unicorn gently on its face. The entire class applauded and cheered her praise, and Dariah left the class feeling as if something truly magical happened in that moment. It seemed as if the unicorn chose her, but for what, she did not know.

After the class was dismissed, Hagrid had started to head back to his hut, but a voice stopped him.

"That girl must be special indeed, to be accepted by a unicorn," Hagrid turned to see Firenze, the centaur, standing with him in the clearing. He was staring in the direction that Dariah had gone with great curiosity, "She shows great promise in my class and it wouldn't surprise me, Rubeus, if she is destined to be a great Seer," Hagrid nodded, and the two professors made their way back to Hogwarts' grounds.

Within the castle, the fifth years were leaving from a very unproductive Defense Against the Dark Arts class with Professor Umbridge, in which the most exciting thing was Harry Potter receiving yet another detention, meaning he would miss another Quidditch practice. Draco normally would've made a comment about this, but since he himself had missed his fair share of practices he kept his mouth shut. It was only a matter of time before Tagheer kicked him off of the team, which would mess up the whole roster. Tagheer would probably play Seeker, leaving Calan as the only Beater, and then they would have to find another Beater to play on the team. The only problem with that was that no one else in Slytherin had an arm as strong as Tagheer's and Calan's.

"So, Clio; does Beauxbatons have a Quidditch team?"

Cliodne's face lit up at this question, "Oh yes! We have an excellent team, actually. Mostly girls, except for Franz; he played Keeper, but he graduates this year so I don't know who will play the position next year," she felt another sting of homesickness but luckily Draco didn't notice. She smiled at him sweetly as the two made their way to their next class.

"What's your favourite position?"

"Hmm?" Cliodne raised an eyebrow skeptically at him.

"For the team I mean, Quidditch," he mentally punched himself in the face.

She laughed, "Oh, of course. Um, I'd have to say that my favourite was the one I played as; the Beater. It is so very fun and useful," she giggled at Draco's gaping mouth, "What? I assure you I have an excellent arm. My father encouraged it because it was the most dangerous position and he appears to enjoy putting my life in jeopardy."

Her father never seemed to care much about her or Dariah's well-being, but always fussed over their mother's every need. Not that she minded, she actually disliked her father very much, but she hated how protective of her mother he was. As she and Draco walked arm and arm to their next class, she pondered the possibility that maybe, just maybe, Alistair wasn't her father at all.


End file.
